1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to turbine tangential on-board injection (TOBI) systems of gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical gas turbine engine includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Airflow entering the compressor is compressed and directed to the combustor where it is mixed with fuel and ignited, producing hot combustion gases used to drive the turbine. Typically, cooling air is channeled through a tangential on-board injection (TOBI) system to meet some turbine component temperature and pressure requirements.
Generally, the inlet of the TOBI system receives air from the compressor or a source of cooling air and passes the cooling air through nozzles that impart a swirling moment and direct the discharging stream tangentially to the rotating turbine disk. The velocity, amount and direction of the cooling air are important factors to the effectiveness of the TOBI system's cooling capacity and its effect on the overall engine performance.
However, there is still a need in the art for improved TOBI systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.